


Nulla più di un germoglio

by Neneko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BOFA spoilers?, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Italian, Italiano, One-Shot, POV Legolas Greenleaf, Young!Aragorn, after BoFA, flash!fic, gen - Freeform, movie!verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic scritta per un prompt su FB, "Legolas incontra Granpasso per la prima volta", gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nulla più di un germoglio

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla malefica unione di noia, un post su FB e la richiesta di prompts da fillare sono scaturite una piccola serie di one-shot su vari fandom, di cui questa fic fa parte.
> 
> *NON BETATA*

Legolas era un elfo: la sua natura immortale era un dono ed insieme la più atroce delle punizioni.  
Non vi era pace per lui, in nessun luogo della Terra di Mezzo; soltanto il mare, forse, con ciò che vi si trovava al di là, avrebbe potuto lenire con le proprie onde quella sofferenza senza fine.

Eppure, Legolas marciava, seguendo il monito di suo padre -Sire Thranduil, l'altero sovrano dalla corona di bacche e rami- facendone la sua missione. Giorno e notte marciava, ovunque cercando di scoprire quanto più gli fosse possibile sull'uomo chiamato Granpasso.

Grande fu la sorpresa, quando infine lo incontrò: perché alto e severo era il Dunedain, ed i suoi occhi brillavano della luce del suo Popolo, ma non aveva vissuto che per un istante, ai suoi occhi.

Altrove, vi era una foresta i cui alberi erano tanto antichi da renderlo niente più di un infante; e per un attimo, Legolas si sentì antico come Fangorn stessa, e Grampasso gli parve nulla più di un germoglio in procinto di sbocciare.

Non sapeva ancora, l'elfo, che quel singolo germoglio avrebbe ridato vita ad un albero ormai morto, e le sue gesta sarebbero state raccontate per i secoli a venire.

Tutto ciò che vedeva, ora, era un giovane uomo dai vestiti consunti, gli occhi persi in un sogno dai contorni di dama.


End file.
